


Trapped

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Skysolo Week [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Confinement, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han asks Luke to help him fix something on the ship and they get trapped in a lower level compartment. Things begin to heat up...literally.<br/>Prompted by <a href="http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137279047905/han-luke-week-25th-29th-january-during-this">JediPrompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first Skysolo fic, so I hope everyone likes it:)

“Hey kid, you wanna come help me out?”

Luke looked up to see Han standing in his doorway, holding a toolbox.

“With what?” Luke asked, setting his book aside and getting up from his bed.

“One of the lower level compartments have some screwy pipes,” Han said, leading him out the door. “They’re heating up and there’s no temperature regulator.”

“And you wanted  _ my _ help?” Luke asked in surprise.

“Well, I couldn’t very well ask Chewie, could I?” Han looked back at Luke and grinned. “He’s eight feet tall and made of fur.”   


Luke smiled. “I suppose so.”

They walked across the ship through the winding halls.

“Here we are,” Han said, stopping and kicking a floor gate open. “I’ll go down first.”

He carefully lowered himself down into the compartment, falling the last few feet.

He looked back up at Luke, grinning toothily. “Hop in.”   


Luke gave him a look. “‘Hop in?’”

“I’ll catch you.”

Luke sighed and sat on the ledge before pushing off and falling down.

Han caught him round the waist just before his feet hit the ground. 

“Down,” Luke said, tapping at Han’s shoulders.

“Told you I’d catch you,” Han grinned before doing as he was told.

Han flipped open the toolbox. “Grab a wrench. We gotta make sure all the valves are tight.”

Luke took a wrench and crouched by the pipes behind, checking each of their valves.

“So,” Han said. “How’s training going?”

“Slow,” Luke admitted. “It’s hard work, but I’m getting there.”

“That’s-” Han started but he was interrupted by a loud creaking.

“What in the...” Han said.

The creaking grew louder and they both looked up. 

Just in time to see the door slam shut.

“Damn!” Han jumped up. “I forgot to prop it open.”   


He gripped the wall and hauled himself up to the top.

He pushed at the door while Luke watched, definitely not admiring the view of Han’s ass this angle allowed him.

“Um,” Han said. “Kid? Don’t get mad.”

Luke frowned up at him. “Don’t give me a reason to get mad.”

“Well... the door might have locked itself.”   


“So unlock it.”

Han rolled his eyes. “It locked from the outside.”

“What?” Luke exclaimed. “How do we get out?”   


“We wait until we hear somebody walk by,” Han said, making one last attempt at budging the door. “Then we scream like hell for them to let up out.”

“That’s genius,” Luke said. “A marvelous plan, really.”

“Do you have a better one?” Han asked as he climbed down.

Luke paused.

“...No,” he grumbled.

“Are you sure?” Han asked, eyebrows raised. “You can’t come up with  _ anything _ better than my plan, oh wise one?”

Luke glared up at Han, suddenly acutely aware of how little space there was in the compartment. “Let’s just keep working.”

Han grinned. “Now there's a plan.”

Luke crouched back down, getting back to work.

As he worked, sweat began dripping in his eyes.

He wiped it away with his forearm, but to no avail.

The heat that had been rising out of the gate was now surrounding them, sweltering.

“Okay,” Han said, turning away from the pipes. “Put the wrench down. If we keep working, we’re just gonna heat up more and I think we’ve got enough of that.”

Luke let Han take the wrench from him and lowered himself to sit.

Han sat across from him, head leaning back against the wall.

It was silent for a moment as Han looked at Luke and Luke pretended not to notice.

“What were you reading?” Han asked.

Luke pushed his hair back from his forehead. “I forget the title. It’s about a pirate and a prince. Leia gave it to me.”   


Han grinned. “Any good?”

Luke looked away. “I was enjoying it.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Luke saw Han’s smile falter.

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” Han said gently. “I wasn’t.”

Luke looked back at him. “Oh.”

Han met his gaze. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”   


Luke smiled softly. “Okay.”   


As Luke told the story and Han interjected with his own commentary, the heat steadily built in the compartment.

Sweat dripped down their skin and wet spots bloomed on their clothing.

“That’s it,” Han said. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Luke asked, startled.

“It’s too hot in here,” Han said, dragging his own shirt over his head. “We need to lose some layers.”

Luke hesitated. 

Han mopped at his forehead with his discarded shirt. “Unless you’d prefer to soak through your clothes?”

Luke nodded jerkily and removed his shirt.

He leaned back against the pipes before jerking forward with an “Ouch!”

Han hissed and turned to glare at the pipes behind them. “Damn. The metal’s heated up.”

Luke really didn’t want to put his shirt back on; he felt less stifled already.

“C’mere,” Han motioned.

He moved forward and faced the wall.

“What?” Luke asked stupidly.

“Lean up against me,” Han said. 

“Oh,” Luke said.

He shifted slowly to turn away from Han and carefully leaned back.

Han’s muscled back rippled against Luke’s own back.

Luke grit his teeth as blood began to swell to his crotch. 

He pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants.

“So about this pirate,” Han said. “Does the book describe him as roguishly sexy?”   


And dammit, Luke could  _ hear _ his grin.

“Yes,” Luke begrudgingly admitted. “But more often as bigheaded.”

Han laughed loudly and Luke grimaced as the rumbling sent vibrations across his hot skin.

Han leaned his head back on Luke’s shoulder. The ends of his wet hair tickled the crook of Luke’s neck.

“What about the prince?” Han whispered. “Was he cute?”

Luke smiled to himself. “Yes.”

There was a pause between them.

Han turned his head so his cheek rested against Luke’s shoulder. His lips pressed against the shell of Luke’s ear.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re all sweaty,” Han murmured, his breath so hot against Luke’s neck.

Luke thought he might be blushing, but his blood had already been burning at the top of his flesh, too hot to tell.

“I-” he started before there was a loud metallic scream above them.

They jerked their heads up to see Leia looking down at them.

“Leia!” they both exclaimed, scrambling to their feet.

“Chewie, I found them!” she called over her shoulder.

Han gave Luke a boost up and climbed up after him.

Leia grabbed Luke’s hand and hauled him out. 

“Thank you,” Luke panted.

Han nodded in the same sentiment.

Instead of responding in kind, Leia wrinkled her nose. “You look disgusting.”

Luke grinned. “Does that mean you don’t want a “thank for rescuing us” hug?” 

He held out his arms.

Leia held up a warning finger. “Don’t you touch me!”

Luke stepped toward her with a huge smile.

She turned on her heel and ran away, shouting behind her, “Take a shower!”

Luke turned back to Han, grin fading into a small smile.

Han smiled too. He was in full view now, all of his sweaty muscles shining, his hair plastered to his neck.

Luke practically whimpered at the sight and attempted to will his own shirt back into place.

“So that was fun,” Han smirked. “Maybe next time I see you all hot and sweaty it could be under different circumstances though.” 

Luke swallowed hard.

With one last scalding look of appraisal, Han winked and walked away, leaving Luke with one more reason to take a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anything about mechanics can you tell  
> please leave comments and kudos if you liked! <3


End file.
